The I am a Speedrunner Wiki:Style Guide/General
Article Flow The first thing to consider with any article is the concept of Article Flow. This means how easy is it to read and distinguish between it's contents as well as how consistent it is. The main part in most articles will be the text about the topic(s) covered and will be what the viewer will most likely interested in. If a viewer can read the text from top to bottom of the article with minimal disruptions in the "flow" of the text, this is considered as good article flow. However, if the text is disrupted by things such as Images, Videos, Tables, etc in rapid succession, this can cause the viewer to lose their place and lose focus on what they were reading which leads to bad article flow. Headers and Sections should be used to differentiate between different sections about particular subjects about the topic the article is describing as well as sub-sections of sections. When making new sections, you should consider the following * Consider if having content in a new section is justified. * Avoid sections that are two to three sections long * Make sure that the content for that section is different enough in terms of the topic. * Otherwise, such content should probably be part of an already existing section. Images and Videos and are graphical elements that can be added to the article as well as the wiki and can be used to provide visual reference to the article content. When placing an image/video, * Place it at the start/end of a paragraph * It is recommended that images/videos near text should be limited to 300px in width maximum. * If the image/video is placed in it's own section or there is no text to the sides of it, the maximum width can be exceeded if desired. Good Example Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah. Bad Example Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah. Infoboxes are an element that provides quick details about a topic. For example, it can give a quick summery on a podcast noting things such as the episode title, number, air date, and featured speakers. * Infoboxes should not contain alot of information and should limit themselves to around four to five rows of information on average and contain one sentence of information maximum. Tables are elements that organize a dataset about a subject and/or used for formatting purposes. These are commonly used for listing statistics about a series of items such as noting things about fruits including how much they weight and what their price is. This element has some special properties such as: * Relative size as a percentage (Ex. width: 75%) * Styles for borders, text, and background color, * Can be sortable and/or collapsible It is recommended that editors get acquainted with editing tables using Source Mode in the editor as many of these options are not easily accessible in Visual Mode. You may also want to look at utilizing CSS for tables as that is what many of the options are based on. When creating and customizing a table, it's contents need to be readable so it should be avoided that it does not use low-contrasting colors such as a blue background color with black text. It also should not be too tall or wide where it either goes outside the article space or there is more space in each table cell then what the content takes up. Good Example *Table uses a CSS class called "article-table" which applies a consistent style to table body, rows and cell elements. It also uses a border. *Width is set using a relative size within the article space of 65%. *Table uses rows which are automatically place their text in bold by default. *The second and third row use CSS applied to the row as a whole instead of per cell. Bad Example *Table does not use a CSS class at all. *Width and height are set at a fixed size of 1000px by 200px which causes the table to take more space then it needs to (and flies off the article itself) and prevents it from resizing based on the browser size. *Table does not use rows. *The second and third row use CSS applied to the rows but the choice in color is poor which makes it difficult to see the row's contents. Links One of the best things about wikis is the ability to add links to other sources of information. There are two kinds of links that can be created: and . When adding links to the wiki, please keep these things in mind: * If a word or phase is referring to another topic on the wiki, consider creating a local Interwiki link. * When linking to another wiki, do so as an Interwiki link as opposed to an external link. (Ex. w:starwars:Jedi will link to Jedi on starwars.wiki.com aka Wookiepedia; Wikipedia:Jedi will link similarly to Jedi on Wikipedia) * Avoid creating multiple links to the same article and/or url in within the same paragraph/section. This is to help reduce unnessecary visual noise as well as redundancy. * Do not link directly to disambiguous articles. Create a link directly to the desired article instead. Category:Help